Opposite Sides of the Track: A ScoRose Fanfic
by Potassium1939.1
Summary: Rose is a worrier-who just to happened to fall in love with her best friend. Should she tell him? Try to ignore her feelings? What would her father say? Follow Rose and Scorpius through their own tale of heartbreak, sadness, denial, and love. Rose/Scorpius, a little Albus/OC
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey guys...this is my first fanfic ever, and I had to do it on my favorite pairing! I love reviews, but please go easy on me! I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta or anything, so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto **_**Opposite Sides of the Track**_**!**

**Disclaimer: if I were JKR, I would totally write a companion series focusing on the next generation. Naturally, since that hasn't happened, I'm not her and I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>To be frank, I was nervous. Okay, make that absolutely, knee-buckling, shaky-smiling <em>terrified<em>. I've never been away from home for that long. Ever. The most I have ever been away from home (well, more like away from my immediate family) was two days, and that was when my parents went on a business trip to France (I'm still not sure as to why her aunts and uncles shared knowing looks whenever it was mentioned) and I had stayed over at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house with Hugo, James, Albus and Lily.

I don't think I'm going to make it. I'd heard all the stories: pranks, mean people, classes, dating, snogging, detentions (that was mostly from Dad and Uncle Harry), Hogsmeade...everything. Mum and Dad assured me everything would be fine and I probably wouldn't give a second thought to home once I got settled in.

My thoughts on that particular matter were that for possibly the first time in history Hermione Weasley was wrong.

I'm a worrier. I worried about who she would sit with on the train: should I sit with my family, who would be familiar, or should I sit with other people and maybe meet some new friends? I'm stressed about classes (despite all of Dad's teasing she had read every single textbook three times, which was definitely a lie! She had only read them twice!). What would I do if she had a nightmare and was scared? Was she going to make new friends (preferably outside her family)? Would I make the Quidditch team her second year? (Her family assured her she was an excellent flier and was a shoo-in for the seeker position, she wasn't quite as confident)

But my biggest worry was whether anybody would actually see me for who I am or simply be my friend because of her surname. She'd had too many incidents where people would exclaim, "Oh my goodness, you're a Weasley! You must be such a sweetheart. Tell your parents I said hello!" with a wink.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself" I thought, "after all, James had done just fine with Hogwarts so far." Unfortunately, a tiny voice inside her head told her _But James has always been the adventurous one. And what have you done? You've sat inside the house and had adventures inside books. _So _exciting. _I didn't want to believe it. I knew it was right, but...everyone had such high expectations. In fact, the Daily Prophet had one done a headliner saying she was going to be the brightest witch of her generation (not that anything else would be expected as the daughter of Hermione Weasley's daughter, of course.)

* * *

><p>"No doubt that Rose Weasley will be the next bright witch of her age- after correctly recertifying several cases her Mum, the famous Hermione Weasley, entrusted her help with at the age of only 9. Several of our anonymous sources tell us she will, without a doubt, surpass her Mum in academics. Already doing a portion of her mother's job, we all will look forward to seeing how the young Weasley- already with famous parents- shapes her life.<p>

Meanwhile, Co-Head Auror Harry Potter has been rumored to have finally caught the most recent…" "_Way to go, Rosie! Sounds like you've taken over the hearts of the readers of the Prophet. You're already on your way to making a name for yourself." Dad says affectionately, ruffling my hair. _

_I don't think I want all of this praise- after all, it is Mum's job and she only wanted to ensure the cases were correctly done. I wish the Prophet would quit spying on our family! Just last week, the main article was _"Albus Potter: the Next Quidditch Star? Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in a century, and Ginny Potter, retired Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, lost to their own son? Why, he must be one of the best! Surely he'll take after his dad and become the next outstanding Quidditch player from this amazing family."

_Al had been embarrassed when the article showed up, saying "It was a team effort," especially when Uncle Harry cut out the article and framed it. _

* * *

><p>I think just about the only thing I'm <em>not<em> worried about is which House I'll be sorted into. I'm plenty brave, plus my entire family was sorted into Gryffindor. While I admit that it would be nice to stand out a bit from my family, I really want to be sorted into Gryffindor. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, either, but Mum was sorted into Gryffindor, and look at how smart she is! obviously the Hat saw her potential, which means I'll be okay too.

Merlin, this whole school thing is so stressful. In fact, tomorrow's the first day-I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep. At all. Ugh, it's still 11:10...tomorrow can't possibly come fast enough.

* * *

><p>"ROSE ELIZABETH WEASLEY! WAKE UP THIS <em>INSTANT<em>!"

My first thought that morning was, "What!? Who died? Merlin, it's early…" and then Dad told me after he recovered (I had reflexively punched him in the stomach) that we were going to be late to Platform 9¾ if I didn't hurry up.

After getting ready (albeit rather hurriedly), we all drove to King's Cross station. I'm pretty sure Mum was a little- okay, a lot- nervous about Dad driving, it went pretty well. He only skipped two stop signs and speeded only about 10 kilometers over the speed limit. A huge improvement from where he started from, honestly…

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what's this doohickey? *pulls the gear shift into park* Hey, why won't the car move?"<em>

* * *

><p>Everything after waking up was a blur. I remember crossing the barrier (I couldn't believe they wanted me to run into a brick wall), saying goodbye, Dad telling me to stay away from...was it Scorpion? No, that's not right...Scorpio? No...I'll remember it eventually. I know it was a weird name and I instantly pitied him. I seem to recall he had really pale blond hair.<p>

I sat with Al for part of the train ride, but after a while he left to go find Melinda, Nev- I mean, _Professor_ Longbottom's daughter, the girl he's had a major crush on since- um. I meant really liked. Al and I are close, he's my favorite cousin without a doubt, but we both agreed to hang out with some other people, too. Well, I guess I should say _he_ decided. I'd have been perfectly happy to hang around my cousins the entire year.

I was walking down the corridor, when suddenly the train took a sudden turn and I went flying into the open compartment on my left.

"Ooof!"

"Ouch!"

I sat up, slightly disoriented. Looking around, I realized that I wasn't on the floor as I had originally thought. I had landed on a...slightly shocked boy. I turned and looked at him and blushed, scrambling off of him and muttering _sorry_.

"It's okay. What's your name?"

"Rose Weasley. What about you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Then it hit me where I recognized him from. He was the boy Dad had warned me against! But...he seems really nice. And he forgave me for literally crashing into him. Plus, he's all alone in here, and nobody deserves that, no matter who their family is. We shouldn't be judged for what our parents have done, I know that firsthand.

Needless to say, it was an interesting train ride. We talked about Hogwarts (He'd read the textbooks twice as well), classes, teachers ("I've heard the Professor Longbottom is a great Herbology Professor!"), and houses (She told him of her expectations for Gryffindor and he told her, somewhat gloomily, about how his entire family have been Slytherins).

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Hagrid was there yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!", happily greeting her and Albus later, telling them to make sure they stopped by his hut once in a while ("Yer parents stopped by all the time, I sure miss them."). We all piled into canoes, I was with Melinda, Al, and Scorpius. I'm pretty sure Andrew Creevy fell in when he thought he saw the Giant Squid and leaned over a little too far. Overall, the trip wasn't so bad.<p>

No, the freak-out would start when we get sorted. Though I'm confident, I'm worried about Al and Scorpius. They're a little scared they'll get into Slytherin- I think they bonded over that during the trip up to Hogwarts.

We get rushed off into a tiny side room before going into the Great Hall to be sorted. This is so scary. This will determine practically everything! Our friends, our Quidditch team, our class schedule, judgements, oh, I'm so nervous, what's going to happen, oh-

Professor Longbottom motions us over.

"Well, here's to the future…" I, rather morosely, thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, maybe?<strong>


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Hey to the few people that have read this, I hope chapter one wasn't horrifically awful- I know it was pretty short, plus it wasn't very interesting. I just have to post a few more chapters with background stuff, so everything else doesn't seem out of the blue. I'll hopefully be putting up a new chapter soon! (Reviews are a good motivation! *hint hint* It makes me sad when I ee how many people have read this but didn't review.)**

* * *

><p>Quite honestly, despite all of the wonderful tales I've heard about the songs the Sorting Hat sings, I'm so nervous (and slightly nauseous) that I don't hear a thing. I was so busy looking at the other first years, and picking out all of my family members in Gryffindor. Roxy, Fred (Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's twins), Dominique (more commonly known as Dom and also the family's only Ravenclaw. Dom's also my favorite girl cousin.), and James (He and Fred are arguably the next "Fred and George," or, as some Professors call them, "James and Sirius.").<p>

Dom caught my eye, mouthing "It'll be okay. Don't worry so much." She's always been able to read me the best out of my family, including Mum and Lily (who I swear knows everything about a person from the way they walk down the hall. It's extremely creepy.). This past summer, she told me how the Sorting Hat really wanted to put her in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, but because she really wanted to get into Gryffindor, the Hat finally gave in. Hence, why I'm not worried.

A name caught my attention:

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The Hat deliberated for what felt like ages, but probably was only thirty seconds or so. Finally, the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Complete silence swept over the Hall. I think you could've heard a feather drift to the floor. I noticed Scorpius was looking around nervously and slowly put the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table as whispers broke out.

"He's a _Malfoy_! I thought all Malfoys were Slytherin to the core!"

"His father was a _Death Eater_, for goodness' sakes! Obviously the Sorting Hat was Confunded."

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall yelled, "Obviously this young man is a worthy Gryffindor, just the same as anybody else for their respective Houses. Old prejudices ought not to have such a great impact. You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

I shot a meaningful look to James, who started clapping, and Roxy patted Scorpius on the back (whose face was extremely red but seemed rather pleased with the turn of events). After my cousins showed support, Gryffindor erupted like it had for everybody else.

A few minutes later:

"Potter, Albus!"

The Hat had barely touched his head, no sooner had it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled, happy my cousin had gotten what he wanted so badly. Soon, my turn would be here.

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Rose!"<p>

_Hmm...another Weasley, I see. You certainly are smart. Inherited your mother's cleverness, I presume. You show a good aptitude for Ravenclaw, _the hat whispered in my ear. "No, I want Gryffindor!" I thought. _Gryffindor, eh? Now that you mentioned it, I do see bravery inside of you...it takes great strength to defy society like that. I still think you'd make an excellent Ravenclaw, but if you're sure… _"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted to the Hall.

My cousins wore great smiles on their faces, so proud of me. Scorpius was shyly smiling, and I was grinning widely as I sat across from Al, who appeared to be chatting animately with Scorpius again after the Sorting was finished. Dom smiled at me, looking like she knew exactly what had transpired with me and that hat.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, saying "Hogwarts welcomes many of you back, and a few of you for the first time. While I have many things to tell you, this is not quite the time for it, as I can hear some of your stomachs growling from up here," looking pointedly at a few, including James. "So eat!"

As the last word left her lips, food appeared on golden platters before them. "It looks so good!" Al exclaimed, as opposed to George, who had instantly started stuffing his face the instant the food had been there.

* * *

><p>After we all were tottering from being stuffed with the delicious food (though I still think Grandma Molly's food was just as good, if not better), the prefects led us up to our dorms as they were explaining that our trunks were already up there. After climbing a lot of stairs, we arrived at the famous Fat Lady's portrait. The prefect (who I think said her name was Anna) told us the new password (cornish pixies), we all trudged up to our rooms.<p> 


	3. Suprises

**Chapter Three: Surprises**

**A/N: Quite honestly, I'm surprised people are staying with this story, since nobody has bothered to review (I'll love you forever if you do). I'm thinking that I might not post Chapter Four if I don't get any reviews! I have it written, but until I get reviews, I think I might just have all of you suffer! **

* * *

><p><strong>Scoripus' POV:<strong>

To be honest, I really didn't think I would start my year off well. I fully expected to be Sorted into Slytherin. Almost my entire family had been, except for Mum, who had been a Hufflepuff. I didn't think I was exceptionally ambitious or cunning, but I figured that the Sorting Hat would simply touch my head, and instantly scream "SLYTHERIN!" because of my surname.

Most people automatically assume that I'm exactly like a pureblooded Malfoy heir should be: cold, calculating, and malicious. I'm not. I think I'm perfectly friendly, plus I'm plenty smart and I can't even bring myself to lie to my Mum. Everyone says I look exactly like my Dad when he was my age. Grandmother says so, but usually tells me while I inherited the looks, I was more like my mother on the inside. Then she normally ruffles my hair and smiles. After Grandfather Lucius died four years ago, she moved in with us into our house on the countryside.

Grandfather introduced me to some "proper" friends who were completely obnoxious and mean when I was seven. I made a comment on how the Chudley Cannons were doing rather well this season and I was hoping they weren't going to be last again, they all burst out laughing and insulted the cannons quite badly. I was greatly insulted, especially when they defaced some of my posters, including the one that was signed when I went to one of their matches last year. I still don't like them, and Dad had a row with Grandfather over the whole affair.

* * *

><p>This year, Dad took me shopping in Diagon Alley for my wand and such things. It was fascinating when I was trying out wands; I think I had tried about fifty when one finally chose me; Ollivander whispered, "Cherry. Unicorn Hair. 10½ inches. Excellent for Transfiguration and Charms." We stopped inside Flourish and Blotts to get my books. The assistant who helped us looked absolutely terrified to be helping us; like we would hex her at any given point. As we were leaving the shop, we bumped into a redhead with frizzy hair (though her hair seemed a bit more of an auburn, rather than a flame) and her mother. The woman nodded politely to Dad, and the girl was eyeing me curiously. I thought about introducing myself, but just as I'd had the thought, Dad told me it was time to go and eat lunch.<p>

While we ate in silence, I thought of that girl. She was cute, in a nerdy sort of way. Frizzy auburn hair, a slight build, friendly, ocean-blue eyes…"Dad, who were the people we bumped into at Flourish and Blotts?" I heard myself inquiring. Dad set down his sandwich, informing me "We ran into Hermione Gra-_Weasley_, I mean, and her daughter, whom I believe is named Rose." I remembered Hermione was part of the Golden Trio, and had married Ronald Weasley three years after the War was over. It wasn't that that intrigued me though, it was the fact that Rose hadn't been..._revolted_ to see me. I imagined she knew exactly who I was (or at least knew who Dad was), and she had only been curious, rather than angry, which I've long since become used to from most wizarding children.

* * *

><p>When Mum and Dad dropped me off at the station, Mum was crying, and Dad was stoically patting her back while they both said goodbye. "Now, Scorpius, I want you to listen to me. No matter what anybody else says, your mother and I are proud of you. You know people act around us; no doubt everyone will expect you to be mean and a Slytherin. I'm going to tell you right now that we don't care what house you're sorted into- even if you're secretly a Hufflepuff-and to be your own person. You don't have to act like I did when I was your age- in fact, I would encourage you not to. Some people, probably other Slytherins, will likely antagonize you just to see how you will react. Most will have a natural grudge against you, because of the surname Malfoy, and what it used to mean, especially the WeasleyPotter clan. Remember to owl your mother and I about how you're liking school, okay?" Dad told me very seriously. I mustered up a smile and told Dad it wouldn't be a problem, that I was very used to the old prejudices of the Malfoy name. Despite my brave face, knowing I already had enemies, I was sad. I turned my head to look wistfully at the large family, who all seemed to have flaming red hair, and looked how everyone greeted them with warm smiles and handshakes, while we got cool nods and sometimes looks that said "I'm better than you," and my resolve hardened: my goal forthis year would be to cleanse the family name by being a good person who studied hard and helped others.

* * *

><p>The train ride was boring at first. No one wanted to sit with me, for obvious reasons. Multiple times people stepped into the compartment and then went right back out again at the sight of me. I noticed Rose was walking down the hall, which confused me a bit. Surely, she would be sitting with her numerous relatives; or even somebody else. A WeasleyPotter was welcomed everywhere with warm smiles, the exact opposite of how everybody treated me.

I was watching her with interest, until the train took a sharp turn and she went crashing into me- that had hurt. For somebody so small, she sure wasn't light! We spent the rest of the train ride chatting about Hogwarts- how we'd read the textbooks twice, as well as _Hogwarts, A Revised History_ (Dad teased me for _ages_ about that), professors (she mentioned how she'd heard how awful Trelawney was from both her mum and dad), houses…(she really wanted Gryffindor, and though I had never told anybody, I did, too. I told her of my expectations for Slytherin) it was a fun ride, and before I knew it, we were arriving at Hogsmeade.

Rose lead me over to a, for lack of a better word, _large_ man, who was yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" and he had happily greeted her and made some remark about how her parents visited him often. We climbed into a canoe with Rose's cousin Albus and his friend (who I think is named Miranda or something like that).

It wasn't very long until the castle came into view. I'm pretty sure someone went overboard, but I really hadn't paid much attention. It amazed me how ethereal the castle looked nestled in the European countryside, almost Victorian, an idyllic setting out of a fairytale. I think I stopped rowing at some point, just staring in awe, until Albus told me to pick up the pace. I rowed twice as much with a rather pink face.

* * *

><p>The Sorting passed by in a blur. I didn't pay much attention to the jaunty song the hat sung, or what house people before me were sorted into. Before I knew it, Professor Longbottom was calling out "Malfoy, Scorpius!" and I quietly sat down on the stool and lowered the hat onto my head.<p>

_A Malfoy...All of your direct line have been sorted into Slytherin. But you're different, aren't you? Don't seem to be a traditionalist, nor a very cunning person. Clever, yes. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, but I think the best fit will be _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I really wanted to do a happy dance, then and there. Before the thought had barely formed, however, I noticed how _quiet_ the hall was. I nervously looked around, and slowly placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the table with people clad in red and gold. Whispers broke out all around me, especially from other houses. I couldn't bring myself to listen; I was worried I might whip out my wand and curse their tongue to stick to the roof of their mouth (Dad taught me how to do it, "In case anybody gives you a hard time"). I heard McGonagall yelling something, and after a few seconds' pause, Gryffindor erupted into cheers, akin to what they had done for previous first-years sorted into their house. _My house_, I corrected gleefully.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor shortly after me, and Rose after that. She slipped in to sit next to me, while I was engaged in a conversation with Al (he'd told me that was his common nickname) about Quidditch, debating whether the Holyhead Harpies would pull out above Chudley Cannons or not (since the addition of several skilled players, they'd been doing fairly well, beating the Harpies in their last match 270-140).

* * *

><p>All too soon, the welcome feast pulled to a close. Practically tottering about, we were led up to our dorms by the prefects. After the password was uttered, (cornish pixies) and we went up to our rooms, we all crashed. I laid awake, thinking about the current course of events that had led to me lying down in a bed in a dorm decorated in red and gold. I shifted in bed, trying to go to sleep. My mind drifted back to the friendly conversations with the girl who probably had been warned against people like me her entire life. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, unconsciously dreaming of the way her face lit up when she smiled and how her deep blue eyes sparkled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, yes? Let me know if you think I should post more chapters in Scorpius' POV!<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know, I know, I'm terrible. And no, there is no new chapter (yet). The truth is that I **_**did**_ **have ch3 written, I swear I did, but then my laptop went bonkers and I had to start over. Plus, at the moment, my two honors classes are kicking my butt. So, again, sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry x 100000000000000.**

**To the four amazing people that have reviewed this story: I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**And to Guest, since I can't PM you a reply, the point of that is not so much the Houses but more so their backgrounds. The next chapter, which I've mentioned is a work-in-progress, will show what their family thinks of this recent, er, **_**development**_**, shall we say. There may or may not be a howler or two involved, that's classified information. *wink wink***

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who read <strong>_**Because of Her **_**and **_**If Only**_**, I'm working on the third installment (I know I said it would be a trilogy, but I'm seriously considering doing a follow-up in Lily's POV about the aftermath of what happened in **_**Because of Her**_**.), which will be in Rose's POV and will mostly be a series of flashbacks from Hogwarts and the first few years after their graduation, which is during Scorpius and Lily's engagement. **

* * *

><p><strong>In other news, I have a bunch of half-formed ideas (which mostly occur during history lectures) that I might post. I'll post those ideas on my profile, and I would love you forever if you tell me which ones sound the best! My friend that I normally go to for consultation isn't a ScoRose shipper (YET, I'm trying to change that) so they can't give me a good opinion. Also, one of my friends might write a story, but since she has no account, I might post it on my account for her. I will tell you all now, in the event that it happens, that I am <strong>_**not**_ **taking credit for whatever my friend writes. That is up to them, and their writing is entirely their own. Not mine, in any way, shape, or form.**

**If you actually read this entire thing, kudos to you.**

**-Potassium1939.1**


End file.
